


This is the Greatest Show

by amkamoo



Series: When Alec Met Magnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Exhaustion, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Malec, Protective Magnus Bane, concerned sister isabelle, saviour magnus bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amkamoo/pseuds/amkamoo
Summary: When an overwhelmed Alec finds himself at a circus in the midst of a deserted park at night, he doesn't know what to make of it. As he finds himself strangely drawn inside, his eyes catch those of the the circus master and suddenly he finds himself releasing a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding for so long.





	This is the Greatest Show

**Author's Note:**

> HOORAY a Part 2! Sorry for such a lapse in time since I added more to this series. But I found myself rereading the first part and suddenly was inspired again :') It's chaptered but I don't think there will be many, so hopefully that means a quick update? I hope you like it!
> 
> As usual, this is a work of fiction and I don't own any rights to anything etc.

Alec sighs and rubs his forehead. One more report done. Glancing at the time, he feels a rush of shock flow through him. 

 

**_10:04pm_ ** _.  _

 

How was it so late already? He could have sworn it'd only just been 7pm and he'd told Izzy he'd be down to dinner soon. At remembering his promise to Izzy, a wave of fresh guilt rushes through him. He'd only gone and let her down again. 

 

Straightening up, he makes to leave his chair to try to find her but what takes him by surprise is the onslaught of dizziness and for a brief few seconds Alec is completely overcome by blackness. But just as quick as it assaulted him, it vanishes suddenly too. Blinking, he shakes his head and leaves the room, pleased that he’s only swaying slightly whilst frustrated that he can’t even keep it together anymore. As he enters the corridor, he looks up to see his sister walking towards him. Sighing an inward sigh of relief, he notices from her features she doesn’t seem annoyed, her eyes brightening as she catches sight of him.

 

"Alec I was just coming to check in you! I’m happy to see you away from your office.” Her voice is enough to give away her worry, although he suspects she’s not particularly trying to hide it from him. He rolls his eyes, at this point it’s just a habit he can’t get rid of “I’m fine Iz. I just got a little held up by all the reports that had piled up.” There was no point in mentioning the blackouts he was starting to get lately for Izzy would only worry unnecessarily. He also couldn’t risk it somehow getting back to his mother - she already thought Alec was not doing good enough, something like would just convince her that he was even more of a disappointment and incapable of handling his role. He swallows past the sickness that is now rising to his throat and attempts a half smile. Izzy frowns, as if she knows there’s something he’s hiding from her. That is the novelty of being siblings after all. But before he can open his mouth to add further false assurances, she is dragging him to the tiny kitchen in the East wing that’s seldom used by those living at the Institute. 

 

“Come on hermano. You need sustenance.” The thought of Izzy cooking for him although would have seemed endearing to others, provided another source of alarm for Alec. It was safe to say that the girl could not cook, despite her exceptional skills in many other fields. It was actually quite impressive how badly she managed to ruin dishes. She chuckled as she heard his sharp intake of breath, before turning to face him, “Relax! I’m only making you a tea. We can have one of my 3 course dinners another time.”

 

He barely breathes a sigh of relief before he quickly has to school his features into a downcast face when she catches him and glares.  _ Whoops _ . Trying not to be so amused, Alec sits himself down onto one of the chairs. Standing was becoming a bit too difficult lately, nothing a stamina rune can’t fix though. He tries not to think about how many times he’s had to use it in the past two weeks. Thankfully, it’s only moments later a cup of hot tea is thrust into his hands, providing a much welcome distraction. Gingerly, he takes a sip - he wouldn’t put it past his sister to mess up tea with her own “inventive twists”. That being said, the tea is not that bad, and he feels a little warmth return to his body. Smiling to himself, he lets his thoughts slip back to the incredible hot drink he’d had when he’d inadvertently bumped into Magnus in that coffee shop last month. Sadly Alec hadn’t seen him since, every time he’d gone back in the warlock was nowhere to be found. He’d probably moved on again, he frowns wistfully. 

 

“Um earth to Alec.” He looks up to see Izzy waving a hand in front of his face. “Where did you go?” and the expression on her face is uncomfortably too knowing. 

 

His cheeks heat up, remembering the loveliness that was Magnus and how at ease he’d made him feel. And as Izzy’s eyes light up, he shakes his head. This just can’t happen right now, he has too many things to look after to get distracted like this. He needs to get a grip, his parents had sacrificed everything for him as they liked to remind him at every opportunity, and he only so far had served to not honour their legacy enough. Trying not to fall into a pit of despair again, Alec does his best to shoot Izzy the warmest smile he can muster right now, which is really something as the only heat source is the lukewarm tea in his cup because Alec has been feeling frighteningly  _ cold _ for days. The look of pity in her eyes does not escape him, but she doesn’t press. Unfortunately, rather than being a reprieve, his mind is now buzzing as if all the hardware that’s been working overtime for too long has only just realised there is no fan to cool it down. 

 

Trying to swallow his next sip of tea to fill the silence, he’s interrupted by his phone vibrating. Looking down at the reminder on his screen, he sighs, both in frustration because he now has to move and he doesn’t even know if he can but also in relief because he can avoid Izzy trying to reason with him again. The topic of Alec overworking was a sore subject between the two. 

 

“Thanks for the tea Izzy”, he announces as he slowly shifts from the chair, testing his balance in what he hopes is casual. “I have to go now.”

 

Her eyes narrow, “Go where Alec?” There’s no mistaking the disbelief in her voice. He could only pray to the angel she’d back down without too much argument. The buzzing was increasing and getting harder to ignore.

 

“I have to cover the patrol shift tonight. The Kissinger mission left Hanson and Underhill out of action for a few days, and all the recent training programmes means that everyone is stretched at the moment.” 

 

It’s lame he knows and one look at Izzy tells him that she did not agree with his reasoning one bit, and sensing she was about to serve him one of her own lectures again or  _ even worse _ try to take his shift, he cuts her off firmly, “It’s  _ my _ responsibility Izzy. The Institute is in my hands, and I’m not going to let things relax just because I can’t handle a few extra night shifts. Besides, the fresh air will do me some good.” He softened his voice as he said the last bit, he hated having to use his authoritative voice on her, it sounded so detached and she didn’t deserve it, especially when he knew deep down Izzy was usually right about these things. But how could she know that despite this exhaustion hurting him, the pain that came with the thought of failing hurt him so so much more. He clenches inside as suddenly his mother’s voice invaded his thoughts again, unbidden. 

 

_ Why can’t you ever take things seriously?... How will we stand before the others when you’re ready to ruin our name and ruin the Institute in one shot … My worst nightmare is your siblings turning out just like you … Can’t you understand the smallest mistake is enough for it to all be taken away... _

 

It’s the last that haunts Alec the most. Some days he feels like he’s standing on top of a house of cards, and he’s afraid that if he so much as shivers under the load on him, it’ll all come toppling down and it would be all his fault. Who would pick up the pieces then?

 

Izzy mercifully doesn’t push tonight, seeing Alec has once again withdrawn within himself, and there would be no way to get through to him, but her eyes show deep concern and her lips are pursed unhappily. Before he can leave though, she hugs him tight, whispering, “Careful brother,” in his ear. And then she turns, making a pretense of cleaning up the mess only the angel knew how she’d caused during the tea process, so that Alec could leave without his false front breaking. 

 

He’s shaky as he leaves the Institute, his bow and arrow on his back and stele in hand, but the cold air is welcoming, and the buzzing eases.. At least he can’t just fall asleep out here, no matter how much his body is ready to give up. He makes two rounds around the nearest block, before he ventures into Brooklyn Bridge Park. Thankfully, the night had been peaceful so far, and other than a couple of quarrelling werewolves, he’d not needed to launch into action. 

 

The sound of laughter hits him before he sees the lights. Giggles of pure joy, and shouting. Lots of shouting, but it sounds foreign to his ears, sounding much unlike the type that Alec is subject to. It’s happy, and excited about whatever it is that has them entertained. At first, Alec can’t see anything, and thinks he must be going mad. This is it. Izzy was right - he should have taken time off.  There are no people in sight and the park appears deserted. Cautiously, he strings his bow, keeping it aimed as he steps forward, as steadily as he can for he is once again feeling extremely dizzy but he has to keep his wits about him if it turns out this is all a trap and not just his mind playing tricks. 

 

But he had nothing to worry about as he finds after he’s steps over some sort of hidden perimeter because all of a sudden there’s a huge red tent in front of him. Light is escaping through a parting in the structure that is so bright that Alec is convinced there has to be an actual angel in there. And then something about the scene immediately hits him. Call it instinct, but Alec suddenly knows he has nothing to worry about. He feels like he’s stumbled into another world, perhaps a seelie alter-universe. Rehanging his weapon onto his back, he applies his glamour so they’re not visible. It doesn’t seem appropriate to walk in armed somehow. Swallowing, and ignoring the prospect of finding himself even more disorientated than he is currently, he slips through the parting and into the light.

 

The first thing that strikes him is the multitude of people here. Kids, adults, werewolves, seelies, and he’s pretty sure some of those in the crowd are vampires. The place is thriving, and the expressions of amusement and joy are hard to not notice. His eyes follow their gaze to the centre stage, where he finds the most unexpected combination of creatures and people, all adorned in some form of black and red uniform that would in any other circumstance seem purely ridiculous but here it’s somehow perfect. It’s only when the circus master emerges from their midst, that Alec’s breath catches and honestly how could he have missed him when he first walked in? Standing or rather floating, is Magnus,  _ his Magnus, _ in a bright glittering gold waistcoat paired with a black shirt and a red rimmed top hat. Magnus is the exact opposite of ridiculous, and if Alec hadn’t already been swaying slightly, Magnus has gone and just tipped the scale. 

 

In a mixture of what is most likely surprise and fatigue, he stumbles forward slightly, but an electric blue wisp steadies him, and before he can reach out to touch it, it’s gone. Confused, he looks up to find Magnus staring straight at him, and just for a moment, the intensity of his gaze is strong enough that Alec stands still, heart hammering wildly but otherwise he’s fine, having never felt more alive and awake and  _ okay.  _ It’s just for a moment though, and Magnus seems to sense his weakness because the blue wisps are around him again and he’s being guided - no,  _ supported _ \- to an empty spot on a bench filled with young seelies. Sitting down helps, and seeing that Alec seems to be okay for now, Magnus nods and the show resumes.

 

He doesn’t know how long it lasts but it’s easily the greatest show he’s ever seen. The range of actors involved - all downworlders with the most unique and incredible qualities from all across America, performing acts so fantastic that his heart is caught up in his throat and the buzzing had long since faded. For this show, he’s just plain Alec in this magnificent magical bubble where nothing can touch him.  And Magnus… he watches with awe as they all seem to revolve around him as he leads and guides, a pure work of art himself. Alec finds himself mesmerised and can’t believe what he has stumbled across. The music is so uplifting and he finds himself humming along when he doesn’t even know the tunes. And then, with a flourish that is as dramatic as the day he’d conjured Alec that despresso in his cafe, Magnus bows with the rest of the cast and the applause is rapturous. A standing ovation. The cast bows again before they begin to filter off the stage. And just like that, the bubble of protection is burst. He lasts three seconds before the world around him suddenly goes black, but he could swear there was a faint wisp of blue in the last millisecond.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to set the scene in this one, poor Alec loves everyone else around him so much he takes all their problems onto himself. Hope it was okay to read! Let me know what you think!! The face to face Malec interactions will be in the next chapter yayy! x
> 
> Hope everyone's enjoying Part 3b of the show - I'm still very upset over the cancellation but am loving seeing our favourites on the screen again.
> 
> P.S. Please let me know if I've made any mistakes, I'm kind of trying to write this out whilst I'm supposed to be doing a million other things so I've probably missed a few errors.


End file.
